


Return

by SDAscension



Category: SD Gundam Force
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8353486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDAscension/pseuds/SDAscension
Summary: In a colonial village far from the lands of Lacroa and Ark, two gundam struggle to live with each other and their lack of knowledge of their pasts. A traumatic experience forces them to cross the ocean to Lacroa to find answers and prevent the end of their realm. Sequel to "Redemption" and "Reflection" (fics on Tumblr).





	

The strange sensation in the air seemed to call them all awake. First, a young woman woke up, with moonlight pouring in through the window onto her skin. She sat up, turning so her feet dangled off the side of the bed. She looked over her shoulder, at her teal-haired husband. He was also starting to wake, his dark blue eyes lit by the silver light. Like her, he showed no signs of tiredness. “What is it?”  
“I don’t know.” The woman slid out of bed, walking towards the window. The man quickly followed suit. The woman opened the window. She leaned out, letting her long, platinum blonde hair dangle below her, swept by the wind. Her husband stood at her side, peeking out at the scene.  
Below, a few of the squires had gathered. They were talking amongst themselves instead of doing their patrol of the area. The woman put a hand on her husband’s shoulder, seeing his face begin to redden. He looked back at her before exhaling through his nose. A knight gundam flew out to the squires, speaking with the humans, causing the young men to scatter.  
“Look,” the woman pointed at the sky. Far in the distance, lights rose up, their locations blocked by the mountains.  
“Fireworks? Wait-“ the man put his hand on the woman’s, pulling it inside the room.  
The lights flew at each other, colliding several times, shedding off sparks like Mirishan fireworks as they did so. They finally collided with each other in a fantastic explosion, blinding the two observers in the castle.  
When the light faded, the feeling of mana in the air was chilling. The woman rubbed her arms, finding that they were covered with goosebumps. She looked at her husband. “I’ll go summon Zero.”  
“I’ll take care of the child.”

Zero walked to the castle’s front gate, where the royal family had summoned him. The human couple stood patiently by the gate, staring up at the dark sky. The King Consort was holding their small child, letting them reach up at the stars. Zero knelt before them.  
“Your Majesty, what is it?” He lifted his helm when he spoke to the Queen.  
“Zero, you’ve seen the lights. I am worried about what they could be. We think one landed nearby, please go investigate it.”  
The mech rose up, only to bow at the waist. “Have no fear, Your Majesty. I will return after dealing with the cause of this light!” He straightened himself before turning, his cape fluidly following his motion. Without another word, Zero took off, following the path he remembered one of the lights taking to the north.  
“Goddess speed to you!” The Queen called out, watching him go. The couple stood, watching until his frame was indiscernible from the lights of the distant mmns. 

Zero rose as high as his mana would allow, with his visor lowered over his optics. At this height, he found it to be astonishing that there were clouds that obscured his vision. The mmns floated among the clouds, the spirits were unaware of the rushing knight. Zero changed his course several times, dodging a spirit. It was difficult, as the mmn had gathered on the trail the light left as around the clouds.  
Zero felt his spark pulse rapidly. He knew what the gathering mmn meant. Someone was also chasing the mana-filled light, and they were using the clouds to slow down anyone who would follow. Water dripped from Zero’s visor as he grazed another cloud. He was going to show that he was persistent, no foul antics would trip him up! Zero summoned his sword and shield, stopping to pull the blade out from the scabbard in the shield. His weapon glowed as he used it to guide the spell.  
“Super magical violet tornado!”  
A wind laden with violet rose petals blew in from above Zero, shoving aside mmn and a majority of the clouds. One cloud moved away from the spell’s range. Zero honed in on it, believing that the creator of the clouds had to be there. Zero created a magical attack by swinging his sword, the blue crescent slicing at the cloud. The mech inside dodged, spinning away. Around their frame, the mech summoned a series of icicles, throwing them at Zero. Zero dodged the first, the icicle barely scraping at his cape, but the second struck him in the chest before he could block it with his shield.  
“Oof-!” Zero’s shield obscured his vision as he defended against the other icicles thrown at him. When he lowered it, he found that the mech was gone, obscured by the moving cloud that headed after the light. “Only a coward attacks while hiding!” He snarled as he gave chase.  
The cloud stopped long enough for the mech inside to throw more icicle spears at Zero. This time, Zero chose a spell to counter the icicles, summoning swords made of light. Each of the four icicles were blocked by a pair of blades, leaving Zero free to catch up with the mech. He was so close now-! Zero stopped only long enough to summon one more spell.  
“Super magical violet tornado!” The wind once more blew, removing the femme’s cloud cover. Zero couldn’t help but stare in shock as the blue and violet winged gundam was revealed. She glared at Zero. “M-my apologies, lady Isolde!”  
“That is Isolde of the North Wind, to you, _Winged Knight_ ,” the femme scoffed. 

In the Lacroan throne room, Zero stood at the side of the Queen, watching as the Lentillian royal family arrived. The tallest mech in the room, Lutia, a silver and navy armored gundam, towered over his three guards. To the left of Lutia was a young femme in red armor, Iris. Zero smiled when he saw her, remembering fondly the invasion of Lentilles. The femme had grown quite a bit since he last saw her. Behind the royal gundam were Iris’ two guards, Isolde of the North Wind and Incus of the Heavenly Thunder.  
“We do not know much,” Lutia replied. “Isolde and Incus tried to follow the lights when they began to descend to the earth. They were unable to find where the lights went to.”  
Iris looked over her shoulder plate at Isolde. The guard ceased glaring at Zero when she realized that the Princess was looking at her. Iris then looked at the Queen. “We’re sorry about the conflict we caused, Queen Rele.”  
Rele smiled. “Thank you, Iris. And Isolde, you have the forgiveness of my kingdom. We do need to communicate more if we are to deal with more of these lights in the future.”


End file.
